


you make the fire (my bones will make it grow)

by tigerteeth



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerteeth/pseuds/tigerteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler and josh have a hotel room and similar ideas about what they want</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make the fire (my bones will make it grow)

**Author's Note:**

> me and some friends were having a conversation about this based on [these](https://instagram.com/p/2rr03BFuqF/?taken-by=tylerrjoseph) [pictures](https://instagram.com/p/2rr0lGIci7/?taken-by=joshuadun) so....

Tyler clicks open the lock on the hotel room door and drags his suitcase in behind him, Josh following closely. It’s 2 am and they’re both exhausted. They’ve been moving non-stop on tour.

Tyler scans the room quickly. It’s relatively small and there’s one bed and a couch, fitted snugly against the wall. 

“Dude, I call the bed,” Josh laughs, playfully shoving Tyler.

Tyler groans, shoving his luggage into the corner. “No way, I’m the lead singer. I should get the bed.” He flops down onto the bed dramatically, spreading his arms and legs so there’s no room for Josh. 

“You suck,” Josh pouts, falling onto the couch. He leans back and kicks his feet up on the wall. Tyler is giggling at him. When Josh tilts his head back, he sees Tyler on his back, taking a picture of him, laughing harder. 

“Hey!” Josh unlocks his phone and starts taking pictures of Tyler. 

“This is going on instagram,” Tyler laughs. 

“Post it at the same time as me.”

“Okay, okay.”

Josh watches the pictures load on his instagram feed and laughs again. When he puts his phone away, he tilts his head back, surprised to see Tyler doing the same. Their eyes meet briefly and Josh feels something tug at his heart. It hasn’t been like this for a long time. He hasn’t seen Tyler like this, all comfortable and not uptight about something, in forever. Tyler’s just smiling at him. He looks small and fragile and Josh wants to reach out and touch him, just embrace him. 

He must have been staring because Tyler says, “What are you thinking about?”

“What?” Josh almost chokes. 

“You look really focused on something,” Tyler is still upside down, staring at Josh. His eyes look huge and dark.

Josh doesn’t say anything back. It’s quiet and he can’t stop staring at Tyler. There’s some weird tension in the air suddenly and Tyler’s pupils are so big they look like they’re going to explode. 

Josh inhales sharply when Tyler gets up off the bed slowly and stretches, his shirt riding up to expose a tiny sliver of skin. 

“I’m going to shower,” Tyler sighs, making his way towards the bathroom. He pauses for a split second in the doorway, glancing at Josh, before disappearing inside. Josh swears Tyler was about to ask him to join him. 

God dammit. 

Josh wills himself to calm down, but when he definitely, _most definitely_ , hears Tyler moaning under the dull sound of the shower, he knows he’s screwed. And he knows he shouldn’t jerk off when Tyler could come out of the bathroom any minute now but he doesn’t care. He hopes Tyler catches him. 

He can still hear Tyler in the shower and when he hears him moaning his name now, Josh grits his teeth and palms himself through his jeans. He was honestly hard from the moment Tyler started taking pictures of him and staring at him with his huge, dark eyes.

There's a burn in the pit of his stomach and Josh grunts, pushing his jeans halfway down his thighs. He shoves his hand into his boxers and doesn’t try to stifle the moan that escapes his lips. He needs to do this quickly.

He can hear the shower turn off and he groans, moving his hand faster. Shit, shit. 

Tyler walks out of the bathroom a minute later and—he’s frozen to the spot. 

Josh is lying on the couch, touching himself and Tyler just gets all red because Josh’s head is thrown back and his neck is exposed, his mouth open. He’s kinda making scratchy, breathy noises and Tyler can see his throat bob when he swallows. Josh looks over at him slowly and just opens his eyes, biting his tongue with concentration and Tyler goes completely red but he can’t move. Josh doesn’t stop.

“You just gonna stand there, Tyler?”

Josh’s mouth turns to a mischievous grin and he twists his hand a few more times. he throws his head back again and moans loudly. 

“I, um,” Tyler tries to talk but Josh cuts him off.

“I heard you, ah, in the shower.” 

He can hear Tyler choke but suddenly he’s getting too close to stop and he moans, his hips bucking up into his hand faster. When he comes into his hand, he whines, burying his face into his elbow.

Tyler still doesn’t move and he’s staring at Josh when he turns his head back to look at Tyler. Josh doesn’t say anything, he just brings his hand up to his mouth and licks the come off before buttoning his jeans and standing up, slinking by Tyler to get to the bathroom.

“Thanks for the help,” he laughs sarcastically, his voice cracking a little.

When he walks by, he brushes Tyler’s shoulder and Tyler shivers. Josh is teasing him. Fuck. If Tyler hadn’t just jerked off, he would be hard again in an instant.

Josh showers and comes out of the bathroom again like nothing had even happened. Tyler is just lying on the bed on his phone and when he makes eye contact with Josh, they both smile, a bit uncomfortably. Josh flops down on the bed and crawls under the white sheets, sighing. They’re both tired. 

Whatever had just happened seemed to go unmentioned between both of them but it was burning in Tyler’s mind and he’s sure he’s going to get hard again any second. Which is exactly what happens and even though he’s just softly talking with Josh now in the dim light of their room, his dick is straining in his boxers. He’s relieved he’s under a blanket. 

Their conversation eventually dies down and Tyler thinks he’s going to pass out. Josh is quiet and he can hear his soft breathing alongside the hum of the heater. Josh turns the light off and curls up deeper under the blankets. Tyler thinks Josh has fallen asleep and turns over on his side, getting a hand between his legs so he can palm himself through his boxers. 

Evidently it’s not the greatest idea because he hears Josh move only a few inches away from him. 

“Tyler. You’re really fucking bad at masturbating quietly.”

“Wha—Josh?” Tyler’s heart starts beating quickly and he can feel Josh moving closer to him. His strong hands are grabbing Tyler’s hips and he lets out an involuntary whine. He can hear Josh laughing at him.

“You’re a tease, Josh. Stop it,” Tyler groans as Josh’s hands brush up under his shirt and over his stomach.

“You like it,” Josh growls in Tyler’s ear.

Tyler tries to say “yeah,” but it comes out as a strangled, throaty noise and he just ends up moving his hips backwards. He can feel Josh’s dick pressed against his ass now.

“Is this okay?” Josh’s voice is quiet and breathy against Tyler’s neck.

Tyler is going to hyperventilate. “Yeah. Yeah, wow, I—”

Josh grunts and ruts his hips against Tyler’s ass, pulling his hips back against him. 

“I’m going to touch you now,” he breathes in Tyler’s ear.

“Please, Josh. Please— _oh_ ,” Tyler whines, squirming when he feels Josh’s hand wrap around his cock. 

Josh doesn’t say anything else but he has Tyler in his grip, moaning, high pitched and soft. Josh rolls Tyler over so they’re facing each other and begins to press wet kisses down his neck. Tyler is shaking under his hands. 

“You’re so—oh god, oh god,” Tyler rasps as Josh’s hand moves faster between them. He puts his hands on Josh’s shoulders and digs his fingernails in, moaning again when Josh rolls on top of him, straddling him. He can see the outline of his dick through his boxers and he wants to touch so badly. 

Josh holds Tyler’s hips down with one hand, jerking him with the other, and rolls his hips against him again, moaning greedily. 

“Josh. Josh, Josh,” Tyler whines, kicking his feet and writhing under Josh’s hands. He doesn’t last much longer and he jerks his hips up, pulling at Josh’s shoulders and crying out, coming into Josh’s fist. Josh works him through it and then groans, pulling Tyler’s body up against his. A strangled noise escapes his throat and Josh goes still above him.

Tyler pants and his eyes go wide. “Josh.”

Josh’s forehead is pressed into Tyler’s shoulder and he grunts.

“Did you just—”

“Fuck off, Tyler.”

Tyler giggles. He fucking giggles. Josh rolls off of him and throws his feet off the side of the bed, standing up to peel his boxers off. 

“I can’t believe you,” Tyler smirks, pulling his boxers back up.

“Thanks to you, now you get to sleep with me naked,” Josh laughs, lifting the blanket up to curl in beside Tyler. 

“I don’t mind,” Tyler replies.

“Good,” Josh grunts, wrapping his arms around Tyler. 

Tyler really doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> yea wow this is bad but ok thx for reading xoxo


End file.
